Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. Elf *Elf should be deleted. Elves have nothing to do with Telepath RPG. This article was originally created by a guy who mixed up elves with Folk of the Woods. Bron Hañda 21:59 , 11 June 2009 (UTC) Hey. That guy was me. And seriously, elf sounds way better than Folk of the Woods. I think the species name is Gelf, though... *Gelf is a person; not a species. (Get a username) -Bron Hañda 17:45, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Like Shadowling is a name. :P --Some Other Guy 23:21, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Flavin is a name, while Shadowling is a species. --Bron Hañda 16:54, 14 June 2009 (UTC) No need for a Glossary A glossary of Telepath terms would be pointless, since there is a search engine. Glossaries are for books; not for websites. If one wants to find the meaning a phrase, then they can use the search engine. --Bron Hañda 22:57, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Well, it would be sort of hard to find terms you do not know without a glossary... --Some Other Guy 01:03, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Why would you want to find terms you don't know? In the Wiki, you look for information on a topic and then hyperlinks will tell you about words/topics you don't know about. What is the point of a random list of terms one does't know? --Bron Hañda 21:35, 6 August 2009 (UTC) The point of a "random list of words one does't know" is so one can enlighten themself. This is the reason for all categories, yes? So one can search for related terms, or such, and retrieve information faster? A person might actually want to know what the terms specific to Telepath mean. --Some Other Guy 21:41, 6 August 2009 (UTC) The idea of a Categories is to find articles that are similar topics to the ones you are reading. Random list of words don't share anything in common, so "Glossary" wouldn't qualify as a Category. --Bron Hañda 21:49, 6 August 2009 (UTC) All these "random words" are linked to Telepath RPG, and so would fit in a category. Also you should suggest a better category instead of bashing it. Please? --Some Other Guy 21:52, 6 August 2009 (UTC) So far, we have 371 articles "linked to Telepath RPG". If that is what you are basing your category on, then every article will have Glossary as a category. That seems pretty pointless. --Bron Hañda 22:18, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Sigh. I meant you know, terms linked to Telepath RPG. I think you'd sort of get that. Either you're dense (doubt it), or you want to twist words so as to give yourself an excuse of an argument (hey, it's worked for me sometimes!). And you didn't suggest what would be a better category to categorize those assorted terms under. --Some Other Guy 23:21, 6 August 2009 (UTC) "Shadowlings" Redirect People can just add an s to the end of Shadowling, so there is no need for this redirect: "Shadowlings" --Bron Hañda 23:22, 7 July 2009 (UTC) The point of the article is to act as a redirect, in case someone does adds an "s" to the article Shadowling. --Some Other Guy 23:16, 7 July 2009 (UTC) A useless Redirect takes up space. Shadowlings and Shadowlings go to the same place, but one takes up extra bytes. --Bron Hañda 23:22, 7 July 2009 (UTC) I think you're missing the point. Spelling something with an "s" at the end is a valid redirect. See how much it's been done on Wikipedia, for example. Also, I doubt we'll have to worry about server load for a very long time. --Some Other Guy 23:25, 7 July 2009 (UTC) No one use Shadowlings anyway. --Bron Hañda 21:57, 5 August 2009 (UTC) "Shadowling civil war" Redirect This redirect is useless, because people will use this redirect: "Shadowling Civil War" instead. --Bron Hañda 23:22, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Fan Category Every user on this wiki is a fan, so this category is a pointless list of users. --Bron Hañda 03:08, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Massive contraption Massive contraption has nothing to do with the games and the name is completly conjectural anyway. Bron Hañda 17:03, June 13, 2010 (UTC) It'll be even more work deleting it. Leave it be.The Grotesquery 10:41, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Or you take thirty seconds to clean out useless articles. --Bron Hañda 15:49, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Development costs This page is an unused, unviewed page that makes little sense. Also, when do we have pages created for the sole purpose of being links? --Bron Hañda 15:45, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I created the page. I linked to the google document because I was not able to create a table. I thought the tables might be useful, if anyone feels like creating the table here, it would be nice. There is a button under "Insert"--the fourth from the left, to the right of "add a video" and to the left of the drop-down menu--which creates a table. Sinisterdesign 03:27, January 27, 2011 (UTC)